Perfect Reflections
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Sequel to Imperfect. Audrina and Gabriel are now 14 years old and ready to start ninth grade. What happens when they have to deal with secrets about their past,as well as highschool drama? And can KC and Clare get back everything they lost?
1. Character introduction

**Perfect Reflections:Character List.**

**A/N:This is not a chapter! It's a list and summary of the teen characters.**

Gabriel Alexander Cole:Looks:Sandy brown hair and blue eyes,contacts, 5'7 with broad shoulders. Loves to dance,play guitar,is in the school choir. Also on the basketball team. Extremely smart. Has a crush on Isabella.

Audrina Madison-Hope Cole:Light brown hair,bright green eyes,5'4. Loves skateboarding and all animals,is a cheerleader. Is taking ballet lessons. Sweet but sarcastic. Can be rude when you get on her bad side.

Isabella Jones-Vaughn:Dark,wavy hair. Dark brown eyes. Head cheerleader. Audrina's enemy. Very jealous of Audrina and how everyone seems to love her.

Tyler Ryland:Has a crush on Audrina and has been her friend since elementary school. On the basketball team with Gabriel and is a bit of a rebel. Has strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes.

Tatiana Sanchez:Friends with Gabriel and Audrina. Bit of a nerd with chestnut brown hair and gray eyes. Has a small crush on Gabriel

These are just the teenage characters that will be mentioned alot.

**Next Chapter:Clare and KC have an awkward conversation. Gabriel and Audrina head out for their first day of ninth grade**


	2. Chapter 1

Perfect Reflections

**Chapter One**

Audrina Cole shook out her long,light brown hair and sighed sleepily as she stared at herself in the mirror. Today was the first day of ninth grade for she and her twin brother Gabriel. She felt scared! After all,she heard how freshmen were treated and she knew all about hazing and things. Not to mention her family's next door neighbors were Mia Jones,her really slutty boyfriend,and Isabella Jones-Vaughn who was Mia's daughter with a guy named Lucas. Isabella was a real bitch if Audrina ever knew one. The girl acted as if everything should be handed to her on a silver platter.

Suddenly,a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and a woman with light brown hair,falling in silky strands to her shoulders and curling under at her cheekbones walked into the room. The woman-- who was about twenty nine years old, smiled at Audrina gently. "Audrina." Clare Edwards said softly as she wrapped the lithe girl in a hug.

"Auntie Clare." Audrina said smiling as she hugged her aunt back. Truthly,Clare wasn't really her aunt at all. She and Gabriel just referred to her as that because she had always been apart of their life. Clare also happened to be the twins' godmother.

"So." Clare said,putting an arm around Audrina's slender shoulders as they sat down on the edge of the teen' full sized,canopy bed. "Today is your first day of ninth grade." Her voice was soft and rather melancholy as she spoke,hugging Audrina to her.

Audrina tossed back her hair and smoothed down the flowy black skirt that she wore. The silky green top she wore brought out her eyes.

'KC's eyes.' Clare thought as she swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away from her secret daughter.

"I know. I'm really nervous Aunt Clare." Audrina said in a small whisper,trepidation filling her voice.

Clare felt her heart wrench painfully in her chest as she stared at her little girl. She was so much like KC and herself but she was also very much her own person.

The door opened once more and Gabriel bolted in clumsily with KC Guthrie on his tail. The two guys were laughing as the stopped themselves at the foot of the bed.

"Uncle KC!" Audrina screamed,launching herself into her godfather's arms. KC laughed and swung the girl around before setting her on her feet. He stared at her with a smile. He hadn't seen her or Gabriel for three months.

KC had travelled to the United States to meet fans that he'd gained as a basketball star. His eyes landed on Clare and they shared a look of longing. Despite having broken up after highschool so that they could attend university,KC still loved her. Clare was still the Clare he knew and loved--although now she was a lawyer and older.

Audrina and Gabriel smirked as they watched the two adults. "Well..." Gabriel said as he cleared his throat. "We should be getting to the bus stop." The two teenagers bustled out of the room and downstairs to hug their parents,Theresa and David Cole goodbye.

-----

Clare and KC stood in uncomfortable silence,staring at one another.

"You look good Clare." He told her hoarsly,eyes roaming over her figure.

"So do you KC." She said,smiling awkwardly,shuffling her feet a bit as she huffed out a breath.

"Gabriel and Audrina have really grown haven't they?" KC asked her,eyes flitting nervously around the room.

Clare's eyes softened. "They really have. Drina has your eyes KC." She said to him in a soft whisper. Even now when he was older and no longer a teen,KC still didn't allow people to call him by his Christian name.

He sighed uneasily. "I know. But she has your hair and nose. And Gabriel---he has your eye color and he looks at me. Sometimes it's hard to look at them. I am reminded everyday of what we gave up."

"We were young KC. We did the write thing. There is no way we could've cared for them." She said to him firmly although she desperately agreed with his assessment.

-----

Audrina smiled and hugged Tyler Ryland. Her very best friend since elementary school. "Hey Ty. How was your summer?" She asked him,eyes alight with mischief.

A few feet away,Gabriel was speaking to a girl named Tatiana Sanchez,helping her with her schedule as they walked blindly through the doors and into the hallowed halls of Degrassi.

**Next Chapter:Audrina and Gabriel's first day continues. Gabriel and Tyler try out for basketball and Audrina tries out for cheerleading. KC and Clare continue to talk.**


End file.
